The Many Last Moments
by AmberStone12
Summary: When death comes knocking, only the most innocent are so oblivious to answer. (LATE ONESHOT FOR GOLLY MONTH) Rated T for deadly experience an near character death)


It was impossible. How fast that day had gone down hill was fascinating to the both of them. The smooth, rocky ground that they were running on was so slippery Molly couldn't help but fall, accidentally knocking her boyfriend with her. They both fell, letting putrid screams leave their lips before something fierce put their death on hold.

It was the safety line. The two hung in midair over the dark abyss. The thine red rope was being stretched to the limit as the two weighed it down. They knew it was only a mere moment until the rope snapped. Molly panicked, looking wildly down to see Gil, clutching onto the rope for dear life. His line was smaller compared to her's, and since they were strapped together, he was a good two feet lower than the pink haired girl was. This caused her to panic, then hyperventilate.

"Gil, are you alright?!"

"Just peachy," the male replied, trying not to panic just as much as his girlfriend was, "Just use the crank so we can get out of here!"

There was a small crank connected to one of Molly's hooks that could pull both of them up in case of those situation. The girl was midway into a relieving sigh when she realized something horrid. The mechanism was badly damaged. The entire pulley system had broken in half.

"oh no.."

"Oh no? What 'oh no?'," the blue haired male frantically asked, wondering why they weren't pulled to safety by now.

"It's broken! The entire thing snapped, we can't go up," the pink haired girl could feel the tears brimming in her eyes. Gil could hear the small sobs quickly coming from her, and tried his best to calm the overwhelmed girl down.

"Hey, listen, everything's going to be fine! Just try to pull yourself up," the blue haired teen knew that they were in a funk, and that being positive was completely unrealistic, but he needed to.

The tanned female tried to pull her and her boyfriend up but there combined weight was too heavy. They both knew that. She struggled to grasp the thin rope and lift herself a good inch.

"What do we do?!" The pink haired girl asked her boyfriend this very frantically. Her heart throbbed with anxiety as their options were running out.

"I...uh..I don't know," the male sank his head with shame.

"Well we can't just dangle here!"

That's when an idea popped into Gil's head. It was stupid, it was dangerous, but it might as well work. He then sighed.

"Cut the rope, Molly."

"WHAT?!"

The girl gazed down, staring eye to eye with her one and only love. Her hazel eyes wide and glossy with grief.

"Just cut it. You get out. I'll be fine."

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her boyfriend, the only person she really had feeling for, the boy she actually loved was actually giving his life for her. She didn't want him to, she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to accept it.

"No," she croaked silently, tears brimming and falling, "I'm not letting you go. I can hang here forever, I can pull us up, I know I can-"

"Moll's it's no use, at this rate we'll both fall. And I can't let that happen to you," Gil could feel the tears boil in his chest as well, but he stayed positive just for her, "You go. I'll...i'll be okay.."

"No, NO! Stop saying that! You will NOT be okay! Don't you think for one second that ANY this will be okay," the girl allowed, unlike other girl who would usually scrunch their faces when they cried, this girl kept a straight, sad face, only allowing the little salty rivers to trail down her face. She just looked hurt, and that was enough to crush Gil's heart. If he weren't in such a compromising position, he would surely hold her close, and reassure that everything was okay. The only downside to that was that he could do nothing to ease her sadness.

"I can't let you go," the girl whispered, looking straight into his sparkling eyes.

Gil couldn't talk anymore. He knew just what to do. His spare hand reached into his side latch and pulled out his pocket knife.

"Gil, no."

"I love you Molls," The blue haired teen pressed a soft kiss to the girl's exposed ankle since he couldn't get to her lips. The girl could see the water leaking from his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Gil, c'mon, stop!"

"Goodbye."

With one strong swipe, the rope was cut. Gil was suspended in the air for a second before falling into the darkness.

"GILLY!"

Molly screamed his name as he quickly fell into the rocky blackness. The tears continued flowing as the look of apology in his Crystal blue eyes burned into her brain.

THUMP!

"CUT! PRINT! That's good everybody, take five!"

The director climbed out of her chair just as the pink haired girl was lowered safely onto the padded ground. The green screen was lifted and the artificially made rocks were easily moved out if the way. The stage crew helped detach the teen girl from the many wires connected to her body, including the climbing gear. Molly wiped her moist eyes just as the female director approached her.

"Fantastic you two! I could really feel the emotion between you guys! The passionate lovers, torn apart by just a thin thread! You had the whole cast and crew crying! Just imagine what you'll do to the audience," the cap wearing female complimented.

"Thanks, Aubrey!" Molly said rather cheerily.

"Yeah thanks," Gil rolled off of the giant mat he had actually fell on and approached the two.

"With the crying, and the looks on your faces, I was on the edge of my seat! Tell me, how do two pull such a giant thing off! This is like adult work, some of the biggest actors couldn't pull this off."

"Just put yourself in the situation," the pink haired female stated, coddling next to her totally alive boyfriend, "That's just how I would be if I actually knew Gil wouldn't be with me."

The male gave the girl a soft peck on the head, only for Aubrey to smile.

"You two are adorable, this movie has Emmy written all over it. Take a break, and in a few hours we'll be doing the revival scene."

The director directed herself to another area, leaving the two love struck teens.

"You know I would TOTALLY die for you right," Gil asked as the two walked from the set to the trailers.

"I know," Molly giggled, "You tell me every time we do this scene."

"Just making sure that you know," he replied with a sweet, silly grin.

They both understood that they would do anything for the other, it's the little moments that make them realize how scary it can really be to lose the one you really care about. Wether it was a movie or not.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap, babus! I had fun writing this, and I hoped you enjoyed it just as much! I will be doing more oneshots too so look alive. I start school tomorrow, and I may not be updating so frequently,but I still will be here! Shoutout to my girls! Amber, out!<p> 


End file.
